Night and Dawn: A New Dawn
by Poppyscar
Summary: Follow Dawnpaw, Nightpaw, Silverpaw, and Applepaw on a quest to The Great Star to save the clans as they discover friendship, adventure, and romance. But the one question is: Will they make it?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Prologue

As the stars sparkled they reflected in a pool surrounded by sand and rocks. "The two have come." Emanated a voice.

"Yes, but they must be helped though." Meowed another. The moon shown through the roof.

"What do you mean Thunderstar?" meowed the first voice. It sounded like a she-cat.

"I agree with Thunderstar, though they have been apprentices for eight moons and they need to finish three more." Said a storm gray tom.

"I think they can handle it, don't you Thortail?'' said a sweet rose colored she-cat.

"I think we should each send two cats who are nine moons old to help them on there way." Said Thunderstar.

"I will send Sparrow and Rain." Meowed a black she-cat whose eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

"I will send Leaf and Snow." Meowed Thunderstar.

A small white she-cat stepped forward and said "From me they shall receive Light and Dark."

"Well, for pain, I shall send Feather, and for love and passion, I will send Stone." Meowed a kind silver she-cat.

"Let them fall further into time with luck." They meowed together

"May our spirits go with us." Whispered Thorntail.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wake up!"

A voice echoed into Dawnpaw's ears.

"We have battle training today." Dawnpaw realized her good friend, Silverpaw. A silver tom with a great attitude. It was said he was related to the famous Thorntail.

"I'm coming!" she yowled

As she walked out of the clearing, Silverpaw called her over.

"Let's go!" he said.

"Fine" Dawnpaw replied.

"What do you think of the problem with Shadowclan?" Said Silverpaw, coming up with a subject to talk about.

" I think Amberstar should stop being polite to Russetstar and Sunpelt and start fighting for our clan." She said smartly.

As they padded to the clearing, she felt weight being put on her back. Dawnpaw immediately kicked up her hind legs and pushed the attacker off her. Then she turned around to see a flurry of golden brown fur flying at her. She tried to run but the other cat was too fast. The cat pounced on her and pushed her to the ground. Dawnpaw closed her eyes, expecting pain to swell into her body. But it never came.

" You were too slow Dawnpw, but you knew what to do when I jumped on your back."

Dawnpaw recognized the she-cats voice as Amberstar, her leader and mentor.

" You should have helped her Silverpaw." Said Birchfall, Silverpaw's mentor.

"Sorry, but it would be weird attacking my leader." Silverpaw sighed.

"We're going to practice our partner battling." Meowed Amberstar.

"OK!" said the two apprentices enthuiseasticly.

"Dawnpaw and I will stay here while you two come at us." Meowed Amberstar.

As amberstar and Dawnpaw stood up and put their backs up to each other, Silverpaw and Birchfall came towards the others. As Silverpaw started clawing Dawnpaw with unsheated claws, Dawnpaw ducked and and rammed into his Stomach, knocking him over.

"Well done," purred Amberstar. "Good Job Silverpaw." Meowed Birchfall.

Silverpaws head tilted up proudly at such praise by his mentor. Dawnpaw didn't realize she was doing it herself.

" Let's go on a Hunting patrol." Suggested Amberstar.

"Ok." Replied Dawnpaw.

The wind danced through the trees, and the grass brushed against their paws. Dawnpaw sniffed, She smelled squirrel, she had separated herself from the others to hunt. If I can catch this squirrel, I might be able to go to the gathering in a couple days. She quickly spotted it and crouched down, moving slowly and putting all her weight on her haunches. She thanked Starclan she was upwind. She launced herself at the squirrel. It tried to run, but it was too late. Dawnpaw quickly buried it and set off to find the others. She stopped as she heard footprints coming towards her.

"Silverpaw!" she gasped.

"What happened to you?" she asked seeing his magled body and blood coming from a would on his ear. " A Shadowclan patrol came and attacked us by Gazing tree!" he said

Dawnpaw knew she had to go and help her mentor.

" Come on!" shouted Silverpaw unpaitiently.

They started running through the forest towards the threatening hisses of angry cats.

"Go and get reinforcements" whispered Dawnpaw. Silverpaw turned and headed towards camp. Dawnpaw raced through a clearing and found Amberstar and Birchfall facing five shadowclan cats.

" You are on our territory and I know you do not come in peace." Hissed Amberstar.

" We are taking what we deserve, and what you don't." replied Icetalon Amberstar bristled and looked into Sunstar's eyes with a glare that looked as if she would kill the new leader of Shadowclan right there and then.

" If you want to battle, then you will lose." Icetalon replied icily.

As she said this, What looked like the whole of Shadowclan popped up behind her. " We are not alone." Meowed Dawnpaw bravely. She said this as Silverpaw came running down the slope with eleven other cats.

" Attack!" Shouted Amberstar

The two clans came together in a fury of fighting and yowling. Dawnpaw spotted a white apprentice and leaped onto him. She raked her claws along his spine. He tried to shake her off but she just dug her claws in further. He yelped in pain and rolled over onto Dawnpaw and started clawing at her stomach. She caught onto his twitching tail and bit down hard. He turned around and ran towards his side of the border.

Dawnpaw looked around and spotted Silverpaw with the Leader of Shadowclan hovering over him. As she tried putting her jaws over his throught, Dawnpaw ran and bowled her over. Sunstar tried leaping on top of Dawnpaw but she was too slow. Dawnpaw ran under the Leader and bit down on Sunstars tail, Shaterring some bones. Sunstar turned around and jumped on Dawnpaw, Dawnpaw fought hard to throw her off but she couldn't. Dawnpaw scratched Sunpelts stomach with her razor sharp claws. Sunstar yowled in pain and jumped in front of Dawnpaws head. Sunstar bit down on Dawnpaws neck, but Dawnpaw managed to scratch her eye. Sunstar let go and ran away. " Retreat!" she yowled. All the Shadowclan cats stopped fighting and turned to stare at Dawnpaw with huge eyes. They whispered to each other about something the other clan couldn't hear. Firestorm walked up to Amberstar And mewed.

" Dawnpaw chased off Sunstar and her apprentice, Frostpaw."

" Yeah, she got Sunstar off me and if she hadn't come, I would be crowfood by now." Added Silverpaw.

" I am very proud of all the apprentices, So, tommarrow, Dawnpaw, Silverpaw, Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Firestorm, Honeypaw, Thrushwing, Hazelnight, Birchfall, Whitewing, and Starpaw will come to the gathering with Lightningstreak and me." Mewed Amberstar.

" Lets Go Home!" yowled Lightningstreak.

As Dawnpaw walked beside Silverpaw, she felt hes tail intertwine with hers.


End file.
